marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Woman Vol 1 19
. Later, she shows up late for her job at the Hatros Institute, and at a counseling session, she offers up her problems in life.Jessica mentions she has been attending the Hatros Institute to get her "Spider Aura" under control. This was established in - . However, when she is pressed for details, she cannot bring herself to tell them anymore. The experience upsets her, and her new friend Lindsay McCabe takes her home to her place so that she can try to cheer her up.Jessica recalls when she first meet Lindsay. That was in . When night falls, Lindsay decides that Jessica is in no condition to be left alone, and insists that she stay the night. That night, Jessica hears a strange howling coming from outside. There she finds the Werewolf by Night fighting the Enforcer. The Enforcer tries to take down both the Werewolf and Spider-Woman, using his tranquilizer darts to incapacitate them. The Enforcer then tags them with a chemical that would cause them great pain if they reveal to anyone the Enforcer's existence. However, Spider-Woman quickly develops an immunity to the tranquilizer and the other chemical has no effect, so she is able to get the drop on the Enforcer. Spider-Woman knocks out the Enforcer, however, and the police arrive. Spider-Woman then grabs the Werewolf and takes him back up to the apartment that he was initially knocked out of. There, she finds the Werewolf's friend Buck Cowan is unconscious. Changing back into Jack Russell, the Werewolf explains how he ended up in a fight with the Enforcer. The two are formally introduced as Jack doesn't remember their last encounter.Spider-Woman previously met Jack Russell in . After Jack shoos off a police officer who comes to question him. After, Jessica asks who their attacker was. From the description, Jack identifies him as the Enforcer.The narrative points out the Enforcer was last seen in - . He deduces that the Enforcer was after his friend Buck Cowan after Buck's former employer spontaneously combusted.These events happened in - . With all the explanations out of the way Jack and Jessica part company, and Spider-Woman promising to visit him again soon. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * Doctor Sachs * * * * * * * Locations: * :* *** Sunnyview Mental Hospital *** Hatros Institute *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #1-50 * Spider-Woman: Origin #1-5 * New Avengers #1-up * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 | Links = * Spider-Woman cover art gallery * Spider-Woman image gallery * Spider-Woman appearances list * Buck Cowan appearances list * Lissa Russell appearances list * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Spider-Woman article at Wikipedia * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Universe * Spider-Woman at the Marvel Directory * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * The Marvel Chronology Project }}